


Fool's Gold

by sleepingwinter



Category: Midsommar (2019)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29180712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepingwinter/pseuds/sleepingwinter
Summary: Dani is questioning whether or not Christian cares for her. Luckily, at least one person does.
Relationships: Dani Ardor/Christian Hughes, Dani Ardor/Pelle (Midsommar)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	Fool's Gold

Dani shuffled uncomfortably into the worn brown leather of Christian’s couch. She had expected a quiet night to get advice about Terri’s newest blow up, feeling her exhausted tears soak through the polyester fabric of Christian’s sweater as she sought comfort in his arms. 

Looking down at her phone screen, she re-read the text conversation. 

_Terri called about 8 times while I was in class. Left a scary voicemail so I called Mom and she’s checking on her now_

_I’m really worried though_

_Can I come over?_

The single grey bubble read: _Sure_

His one word answer stared back at her as she frowned. He had neglected to inform her of the three other men occupying his cramped apartment, musing over a story about some person from school she didn’t know.

“Seriously, man. I think Anderson could’ve popped a blood vessel right there. He was shaking like a fucking chihuahua!” Mark exclaimed, struggling to get the words out over his own laughter. Christian joined along while Josh rolled his eyes, the corner of his mouth pulling up to betray his forced exasperation. Pelle, Christian’s Swedish friend, smiled pleasantly while looking around at the other men, as if not completely understanding the joke but enjoying the amusement of his friends. 

Dani’s frown deepened. She had walked in thirty minutes ago to the beginning of this story, feeling the disappointment bubble up inside of her at seeing her boyfriend’s guests. The beginnings of a headache curled its way around her brain then, and the liveliness of the room did nothing but intensify it. 

“I’ll be right back.” she muttered. She pushed down the stab of hurt at Christian not acknowledging her words, too absorbed in complaining about a new sushi restaurant that had opened a couple blocks down.

Within five steps she had turned the corner into his small kitchen, getting herself a glass of water from the tap. Opening the cabinet, she realized the bottle of ibuprofen had been moved to the highest shelf. Huffing at the annoyance, Dani extended onto her tiptoes with an arm outstretched. She didn’t quite make it, a few inches away from being able to grasp the bottle. Just as she was about to jump and knock it down as a last resort, warmth enveloped her back and a large hand brushed her fingers to grab the pain reliever instead. 

She jumped, turning her head with a relieved smile to thank her boyfriend when she was met with the tickle of long brown hair. 

“Pelle!” she breathed in surprise, watching his eyes crinkle when she spoke his name. 

“I am tall enough to reach so I thought I could help,” his soft voice met her ears in the strange song-like way he spoke. He easily popped the top off of the bottle, spilling two pills from the container before replacing it on the bottom shelf. She inhaled sharply when he gently opened her hand and pressed the small red pills into her palm. 

“Thank you,” she smiled back at him carefully, tossing back the ibuprofen while taking a sip from her cup. He stepped back from her to lean on the counter behind him, but the cramped space didn’t do much to decrease their proximity. His hands fit easily into the pockets of his light wash jeans. 

“You are in pain?” he tilted his head, watching her with brows slightly furrowed in concern. Dani shrugged, hugging herself in an attempt to self-soothe. 

“My head just hurts. I had a pretty stressful day at school and Mark is…” she sighed, gaze dropping to a crack in the tiled floor as she shook her head slightly in annoyance. 

“Very loud. Definitely bad for a headache,” he finished, amusement evident in his accented voice. This calmed her some, giving a small exhale through her nose instead of a full laugh.

She ran a hand through her hair, pulling the tie keeping her hair in a loose ponytail out and allowing the honey blonde to fall around her shoulders. The relief from the pulling sensation eased some of the pain as well, and she sighed happily at the sensation. 

His eyes followed her movements, and she didn’t miss the way they widened at the sound. 

“I see. So that is the explanation for why you have been so quiet tonight,” the moonlight from the window gave his skin a very light glow.

“Yes. Well, that and-” she stopped abruptly, thinking carefully about whether or not to complain about Christian to one of his friends. When his expression didn’t change, just patiently waiting for her to continue, she did. 

“Christian didn’t tell me you guys were here when I asked to come over. I thought it would just be us and I could finally relax but it seems like the last thing he wants to do right now is acknowledge me at all,” she breathed out all at once, the words she’d been holding in for thirty minutes finally tumbling out. She’d expected them to be aimed at her boyfriend, but putting her feelings out there felt good all the same. 

“Not that I don’t like you guys or anything, you’re really great,” she added quickly, feeling her fear of offending him extinguish at his warm close-lipped smile. 

“I understand. There is something very medicinal about being with the ones we...” he looked right at her and licked his lips as if searching for the right word, “cherish.”

The blush that rose to her cheeks was involuntary, his eyes were boring into hers in such a meaningful way that she had to break the contact by returning to the very interesting crack in the tile floor. 

“Exactly. And I don’t exactly feel very cherished by Christian now,” she attempted to diffuse the tension with a lame joke, and was surprised to see his brow twitch. For a split second, he looked angry. Then it was gone, replaced by the same pleasant expression he always wore.

“I am sure he will turn his attention to you. He is a social person, you know. When he has a bad day he talks to us to get his mind off of the emotions. Perhaps he needs to recharge his own battery before he can help you recharge yours,” Pelle offered, tilting his head downward while brushing a hand over his slightly oversized cable-knit sweater. When he looked back up, his face was more tense than before. 

His words surprised her, making her turn her head in the direction of Josh’s laugh. She’d never considered that idea before. She knew she was emotionally draining, she could see it in his eyes every time she would talk about her Terri problems, or when she would unload her anxiety-riddled thoughts on him after a particularly hard day.

Maybe he really did love her and want to be there for her, but he needed his own time like this before helping her? She imagined the times when he would rub her shoulders soothingly while she cried or help her edit the newest email to talk Terri down from a manic declaration.

She could feel her heart swell in relief. He wasn’t ignoring her, he was helping himself to help her. The smile that broke out on her face was involuntary but bright, filled with her quiet happiness. Pelle’s expression softened the tiniest bit at the sight. 

“Thank you, Pelle. For the help, with the ibuprofen and my relationship,” she chuckled, crossing one ankle over the other. 

“I will only take credit for the height. You would have found the same answers had you asked Christian yourself,” he waved a hand dismissively. Taking a small step forward he brushed his fingers against hers again, this time to hold her hand in a feather-light touch. 

“You are definitely cherished, Dani. Do not ever doubt that,” Pelle spoke slowly, musical voice full of purpose as he brushed a thumb across her knuckles. Her insides jumped, fluttering like a stack of papers caught in the wind. His fingers were warm and slightly callused, and the way they held hers made warmth spread throughout her body. She spared a glance up at him and could have sworn he was looking at her lips.

Yet as soon as the intimate moment had started, it was over. He dropped her hand to give her a wave before disappearing around the corner to return to the living room. 

She let out a shaky breath, staring after where Pelle had been in utter confusion. Surely she had imagined most of that, right? He was from Sweden, they must have different rules of personal space there.

Landing on that thought as her explanation for his behavior, she straightened herself out before joining everyone in the next room. She caught Pelle giving Christian an odd look before her boyfriend offered her an easy smile and pat the seat next to him. 

She gladly took it, feeling her involuntary sigh as the weight of his arm settled around her shoulders. 

“You were gone for a bit, I missed you,” he winked, voice charming. Dani settled into his side comfortably, resting her head against him. 

“I missed you too,” she pecked him on the cheek. 

“Okay ew,” Mark rolled his eyes before launching into his next story about an attractive girl in his class.

Dani allowed herself to fully relax into her boyfriend’s warmth, feeling the headache melt away either due to the ibuprofen or her own happiness.

Glancing around the room, she landed on Pelle watching her. He gave her a small smile and a thumbs up as he nodded towards Christian. She returned the gesture, and decided that she had most definitely imagined any intention behind his actions before.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Midsommar became one of my favorite movies after seeing it in theaters and I haven't stopped thinking about these two since. Yes, I know Pelle is part of a murder cult. We all have our flaws.  
> I was thinking about how Pelle might have had to make sure that Dani and Christian stayed together before heading to Sweden, and wondered how that would go despite his feelings for her. Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
